


我所不能遺忘之物

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt Lives, in paradise, 紐特生還
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 紐特在避風港活了下來。





	我所不能遺忘之物

太陽隱沒在海平面下，從海面吹往陸地的風明顯轉涼，空氣裡開始瀰漫夜晚降臨的濕意。民豪結束探勘隊員的勤務返回營地，他還在卸下裝備，抬頭就看到伽利穿過人群朝他走來。不等對方開口，民豪光是看到伽利的表情就知道出了什麼事。他草草淋浴、換上乾淨衣衫，等他在廚房裝滿水瓶，一度漲滿胸臆的怒火已經削減大半。他往營地外緣走去，經過一棟又一棟搭建進度不一的簡陋棚屋，跟幾個擦肩而過的人頷首打招呼。天空是一片淡橘與粉紅交織成的柔和暮色，但他明白不消多久就會轉深為夜空，白晝已經不若他們甫抵達避風港時那般悠長。

他必須在夜晚降臨之前把紐特帶回營地。守望隊的探勘範圍以穩定的進度向外擴張，但他們畢竟還沒走遍整座島。

隨著他接近沙灘，林木逐漸褪為腳邊稀疏的草。民豪毫不猶豫地走向幾塊沿著岸邊挨擠的岩石，伸手攀上粗礪表面，稍稍探出頭。岩石面海的那一側微微往內凹，紐特背倚石塊坐著，身上洗到泛白的寬大帽衫隨著海風鼓動，兜帽拉起，屈起的膝蓋抱在胸前。一個微小細節從民豪記憶深處緩緩浮現－－還在幽地的時候，紐特最常穿的也是帽衫，逐漸被生活染上各色汙漬的奶白色，但民豪不記得看過對方把兜帽拉起來。

幽地現在感覺起來像是好幾輩子之前的事了。發生在其他人身上的事。他清清喉嚨，紐特沒有轉頭，但民豪知道他察覺自己來了。他挨著紐特坐下，扭開瓶蓋喝了幾口水，把瓶子遞過去。

對方沒有伸手來接。民豪的心跳踉蹌了下，但沒有表現出來。他們靜默地坐著，望向逐漸轉暗的海面。

在逃出最後之城的大堡上，他抬起袖口，一點一點抹去紐特臉上沾染的暗色血汙。震驚生出厚重的殼裹住他，疼痛一時半刻還穿不透。他的手指掠過紐特鼻下，然後凍結在那裡。他花了好幾秒鐘組織字句，又花了幾秒鐘擠出聲音呼喊，布蘭達趕到他身邊，民豪不等她開口發問，直接抓起女孩的手湊到紐特的鼻孔下方，看著薄弱的希望與隨之而生的恐懼爬上她的臉，他熟悉的、意識到深淵就在腳下的表情。一陣忙亂之後他們終於翻出注射器，插上金庫裡偷出的血清，打進紐特蔓生黑色血管的肘彎內側。

什麼也沒發生。之後數天紐特都在昏睡，儘管每個人都能察覺他的呼吸逐漸穩定，卻遲遲不見醒轉的跡象。

民豪在湯瑪士脫下的衣物口袋裡摸到某個堅硬冰冷的東西。他掏出玻璃試管、擺動，注視裡頭晃盪的藍色液體，起身去找注射器。

他的左肩一沉。民豪敞開手臂，環過紐特的腰將對方攬向自己。他低頭將嘴唇埋進對方髮際，慢慢呼出一口他不知道自己憋著的氣，紐特聞起來像陽光下的草地，他們身在避風港，迷宮遠在半個世界外，金髮少年身上的味道卻讓他想起幽地。

真好笑。他們被關在裡面的三年分分秒秒都在尋找出口，多少人為此喪命，然後他們離開，在荒漠中、在海濱懷念那沒有出路的一方空地。「伽利告訴我了。」其實他不用說，不然他怎麼知道要來這裡找他。

紐特嘆了口長氣，在他懷裡放鬆下來。「我沒事。」

「那小子有種就當著我的面叫你狂客，保證讓他知道沒有下一次。」

紐特沒有回話。過了半晌，他乾澀的聲音說出民豪正在想的事：「他不會是最後一個。」

民豪知道紐特說得對，並為此痛恨自己。他抬起紐特的下巴，拇指拂過白皙臉頰上淡化不少但依舊顯眼的黑色紋路，感覺張力重新回到紐特的肩膀裡。金髮少年執拗地低垂眼簾，民豪低下頭，將嘴唇落上對方的前額、眉心，顴骨，來回反覆，耐心十足，像以前跑過一天迷宮後施加正確的力道讓痠疼僵硬的小腿恢復柔軟。他們靠著這麼做在幽地撫慰對方的疲憊，在焦土平息彼此的不安，在金髮少年昏迷期間，民豪守在床邊時想著，等紐特醒來就要好好吻他，補足過去六個月的份之後還要更多、更多，來彌補他們只差一點點就永遠失去對方的事實－－

像是不敵他的鍥而不舍，紐特放棄般地自鼻腔吁了口氣，飛快掀動眼皮－－只有一瞬，民豪短暫地瞥見其下佔據整個眼眶的冰冷墨黑，像永遠不會迎來黎明的黑夜，胸中泛起一陣苦澀。

紐特雖然撿回一條命，閃焰病毒卻在他身上留下無法抹滅的痕跡：金髮少年在避風港初次醒轉時，一片漆黑的左眼嚇壞所有人，文森當場下令將他隔離在營地邊緣的小屋，只有昔日的幽地夥伴獲准接觸。民豪理智上能夠理解這樣的安排，但無法不恨他。他看得出無可逆轉的改變讓紐特不自在：漆黑的左眼、臉上顯眼的黑色血管跟胸口的猙獰疤痕，但對他來說一點也不重要。沒有人比民豪更明白：他們都不再是離開幽地時的那個自己了。數不清的深夜，他們在各自的惡夢裡掙扎：鬼火獸、狂客、WCKD的黑衣士兵步步進逼，槍聲大作、讓人目盲的火光讓他們忘記呼吸，要花上好一段時間才會察覺對方扣住自己肩膀搖晃的手，撥開自己汗濕額髮的手，同樣乾涸沙啞的嗓音一遍又一遍重複： _沒事了、沒事了，我在這裡、我在這裡。_

_我在這裡。_

「我們都對自己保證過，我們絕不遺忘。」紐特的聲音輕柔乾澀，像風穿過岩石上的細小裂隙：「發生在我們身上的事，那些付出代價讓我們來到這裡的人。」

民豪拂開他額前的一綹髮絲，等待。

「但這幾天，我發現我想忘記－－」察覺民豪陡然僵直的肢體，紐特補上：「我不是說我們失去的人。是那些可怕的事：被WCKD追獵、眼睜睜看著你愛的人死去......自從來到這裡，大家好像終於開始相信可以過另一種生活--之前想都不敢想的快樂生活--」紐特輕輕笑起來，但聲音裡不帶任何笑意，「但每當他們看著我，就會想起過去發生的事。我不怪他們－－每次我脫下衣服、看見自己的倒影，就會想到自己做過什麼。」他停頓，在民豪的臂彎裡瑟縮。雖然湯瑪士跟民豪再三告訴他那不是他的錯、但只有他明白回過神來發現自己竟然對友人拔刀相向多麼恐怖。「我怎麼可能忘得了那些事？我怎麼......」他停頓、用力吞嚥喉間的無形腫塊，費力地將剩餘字句擠出喉嚨：「......可能過另一種生活？」

他們以為得救了，這裡就是一切苦難的結束。結果不過是換個方式開始。民豪必須承認遺忘是個誘人的選項－－閉上眼睛不再出現鬼火獸跟黑衣士兵，一覺酣睡到天亮，光是用想的就覺得好得不可思議。在他原本的想像裡，只要逃出WCKD，他們就會從此過著幸福快樂的日子，但顯然他錯了。「我不知道，紐特。」他說，不知道下一步怎麼走，能做的只有為自己打造下一階落腳處：「我不知道我們該怎麼過得快樂，但顯然這是我們應得的，在經過這一切之後。那些沒能來到這裡的人會希望我們過得好，過他們沒有機會得到的生活。也許我們只是需要練習，也許......」他搖頭，少有人能夠在話語上讓他區居下風，但紐特總是有辦法讓他詞窮。「你活下來了，這對我來說是唯一重要的事。我不在乎其他人怎麼看你。如果有人看著你只想到閃焰病毒，那他們的瞎卡腦袋最好浸在海裡洗一下－－你活下來了，我只在乎這個。」

紐特沒有回話。又一陣海風拂過，揚起細碎水沫濺上民豪的臉。他的胸口緊縮，一口氣鯁在喉間，很像從前跑迷宮時衝刺後喘不過氣的感覺。

「有人說過你很會精神講話嗎？(does anyone told you that you're really good at giving prep talks?)」紐特說，字句邊緣有些微笑意閃爍。民豪發現自己跟著笑起來，胸中繃緊的弦終於鬆弛下來：「不然你以為過去三年我靠什麼每天把人趕去跑迷宮？」

紐特咯咯輕笑，天知道民豪有多懷念這個聲音：「這很難說，畢竟還有比跑迷宮更糟的選擇。」

「嗯哼，像是？」

「挖肥料、清理血腥場、整理畜欄、試吃煎鍋的新菜、」

民豪佯裝痛苦的呻吟，「噢你說得對，我都忘了煎鍋的新菜－－」

他們一起大笑，笑聲在民豪胸中掀起巨浪，震痛他的胸腔，但跟靠在他懷裡笑得肩膀抽搐的紐特相比只是微不足道的小小代價。「我必須說、」民豪好不容易緩過氣，「我們的朋友進步了很多，畢竟我們好不容易逃到這裡，沒有死在WCKD跟狂客手裡卻敗給難吃的食物，也太瞎卡－－」

紐特的唇角還上翹著，但笑意已從眼中褪去，一種冷靜溫柔的神色取而代之。「民。」紐特輕喚，向晚的最後一抹餘光落在他臉上，被漆黑的左眼吞沒。紐特湊近他，這一次的吻落在唇上，民豪扣住他的臉，在廝磨之間聽見無聲的『謝謝你』、『沒有你我該怎麼辦』。民豪率先退開，嘴唇戀戀不捨地磨蹭紐特的臉頰：「我們該回去了，天快黑了。」

這一次，紐特抓住他遞來的手，讓民豪拉他起身。「能在這裡看星星一定很棒。」

民豪對自己發誓，他只有一點點動搖，真的只有一點點。「現在還不確定晚上安不安全，之後會有機會的。」他還牽著紐特的手，也無意放開。紐特的兜帽不知什麼時候滑落到背後，一頭金髮被海風吹得散亂。在幽地的時候他們會定期修剪頭髮，不過紐特現在的長度沒什麼不好。剪髮是小事，可以留待明天。「走吧。」民豪說，星星開始升起，他們牽著彼此的手往營地走去。

 


End file.
